fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama: Full Cast
IGNORING ALL-STARS Males: Duncan, DJ, Cody, Noah, Tyler, Ezekiel, Harold, Trent, Justin, Mike, Cameron, Scott, Lightning, Brick, Shawn, Dave, Max, Topher, Rodney Females: Gwen, Bridgette, Sierra, Eva, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Beth, Heather, Izzy, Courtney, Zoey, Jo, Dawn, Anne Maria, Staci, Sky, Jasmine, Ella, Samey, Scarlett Eliminated: Alejandro, Dakota, Sam, Beardo, Owen, Amy, Leonard, Blaineley, Sadie, Sugar, B, Geoff, Cody, Mike, Harold, Trent, Ezekiel, Max, Shawn, Rodney, Leshawna, DJ, Sierra, Cameron, Justin, Zoey, Duncan, Staci, Brick, Anne Maria, Eva, Tyler, Dave, Scott, Courtney, Bridgette, Gwen, Noah, Izzy, Sky, Ella, Topher, Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Jasmine, Samey, Scarlett, Jo, and Dawn Runner-Up: Lightning Winner: Katie Episode 1: Truth or Dare Chris: Welcome to the 6th season of Total Drama! We rounded up the 52 teens for more torture. Look, here they come! (A cruise ship releases everyone) Alejandro: Ah, It's great to be back. Gwen: Are you kidding me? This sucks! Samey: I agree with you. Amy: No, you can only agree with me! Chris: All right the teams will be...the Males and the Females! Now we're going to play Truth or Dare. Get 3 points to win. Lie or fail the dare and you lose a point. Now first...Rodney. Rodney: Truth! Chris: Are you in a relationship? Rodney: Of course. Chris: Wrong. The Males have -1. Now, Heather. Heather: Uh, truth. Chris: Do you like Alejandro? Heather: All right I do! (Everyone gasps) Heather: But I'll still crush him! Chris: Okay then, Owen. Owen: Um, truth. Chris: Owen, how many pounds do you way. Owen: 296.7! Chris: Correct. Now Jo. Jo: Dare! Chris: Run around Pahkitew Island in 1 hour. (30 minutes later) Chris: You did it in half the time! That's double the points so I guess the Females win. Males, I'll see you by the campfire. (5 hours later) Chris: All right, the final two is Rodney, for losing a challenge, and Alejandro, because who likes that guy! The final marshmallow goes to..........Ale! Alejandro: Don't call the that. Chris: I'll call you whatever I want. Alejandro: I'll punch your face in! Chris: That's it, for arguing with me, Ale is eliminated. Alejandro: No! (Alejandro gets sent away by the Cannon of Shame) Chris: Find out who gets eliminated next in Total Drama: Full Cast! Episode 2: Building Time Cody: Oh yeah Ale's gone! Heather: I kinda miss his eyes, his nose, his.. Leshawna: Oh shut up! Chris: Okay today's challenge is to build your cabins. You'll find supplies near my mansion. Go! (B and Scarlett build the plans for the cabin while everyone else ran to the mansion. Scarlett tore B's plans as everyone came back) Jo: Ha, that was an awesome move! Dave: Uh, where are the plans. (B shook his head and Noah had to devise a new one. The Females had there's built half-way until Dakota got sick of Staci talking) Dakota: Shut up! (The cabin fell down) Jo: Oh look at what you did! Chris: It looks like the Males won! Females, I'll meet you by the campfire. (5 hours later) Chris: It looks like the final 2 is Dakota, for causing the cabin to implode, and Scarlett, for designing the poorly constructed cabin in the first place! It looks like the final marshmallow goes to.............Scarlett. Dakota: That's not fair! (Dakota turned her monster form and multiple interns had to put her in the Cannon of Shame) Sam: No! I'll miss you Dakota. (Tyler and Beardo comfort Sam as he was crying) Chris: Will Sam be okay? Find out next time on Total Drama: Full: Cast Category:Total Drama franchise Category:Total Drama Fan Fictions